1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools and more particularly pertains to a new power tool mounted power outlet for providing a plurality of outlets on a portable power tool such as a saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, power tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art power tools include U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,740; U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,559; U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,047; U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,446; U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,239; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,171.
In these respects, the power tool mounted power outlet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a plurality of outlets on a power tool such as a saw.